LAST GIFT
by KYUON CHAN
Summary: Yui maafkan aku jikaku telah membuat kau merelakan gitar hadiah terakhir dari ayahmu. Dan gitar ini ku kembalikan sesuai janjiku pada Tuhan. Aku berjanji PadaNya akan mengembalikan gitar ini kepada sebelum aku dijemput olehNya.


Akio Miozuka anak dari fukuoka pengidap kanker otak stadium ringan, dia duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA. Akio mempunyai adik tiri yang bernama Yui Yoshioka, yui sangat sayang pada kakaknya di mempunyai hobi bermain gitar. Akio juga mempunyai ibu Tiri yang bernama Rizuka Yoshioka, suaminya telah meninggal dan bertemu dengan ayah Akio yang bernama Sato Miozuka di salah satu bank dan akhirnya mereka menikah. Ibu tiri akio sangat kasar terhadap Akio karena menurutnya Akio itu anak yang menyusahkan dan membuang buang uang karena pengobatannya yang mahal.

Seperti biasa dipagi ini Akio dan Yui bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dan kedua orang tuanya telah berangkat bekerja lebih dulu. Mereka bersiap-siap dan Akio menunggu adiknya di depan rumah. Setelah Yui selesai, mereka berdua berlari karena tidak ingin ketinggalaan kereta.

Sesampainya disekolah mereka berdua berpisah menuju kelas masing masing. Ketika Yui hendak memasuki kelasnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"YUI! YUI! Tunggu!" Wanita ersebut adalah Riko Kawasaki sahabat dekat Yui.

"hei hei kau mengagetkanku saja?. Ada apa?" Tanya Yui sambil memandang temannya yang ngos-ngossan.

"kau bisa bermain gitarkan Yui?. Kau juga bisa menyanyikan Yui?"

"iya..memangnya kenapa?. Jangan jangan kau mau mengajakku mengamen. Aku tidak mau" kata Yui sambil masuk kedalam kelas

"bukan bukan Yui. Ada perlombaan musisi jalanan ditaman dekat stasiun!. Kau mau ikut tidak?. Mau ya…mau ya?" Rayu Riko kepada Yui

"gimana ya?. Memangnya kapan perlombaan itu dimulai?"

"akhir musim panas ini"

"ooo, hadiahnya apa?"

"emm hadiahnya uang"

"huuuuuuuaaaaaaa uang! Aku bisa membantu membayarkan pengobatan kakakku dong hehehehehe ok ok aku akan ikut"

Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam kelas. Sekolahpun selesai pukul 4. Yui dan Akio bertemu di gerbang sekolah. Dan berjalan menuju stasiun. Di perjalanan Yui menanyakan tentang tawaran yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya Riko.

"Oh iya Onee-chan, aku tadi ditawarin Riko untuk ikut lomba Menyanyi di Taman sebelah stasiun rumah kita. Enaknya ikut atau tidak ya?" Tanya Yui penuh kegalauan

"terserah kaulah Yui. Bila kau mau ikut silahkan saja. Ganbatte adikku" sambil mengelus kepala Yui. Yui tersenyum senang

Malamnya dirumah, Akio, Yui serta kedua orangtuanya berkumpul untuk menyantap makanan bersama.

"Wah… ibu masak enak nih?!" seru Yui sambil mengambil sepotong ayam yang langsung ditangkis oleh Akio

"Cuci tanganmu". Yui langsung beranjak ke wastafel sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

Mereka berkumpul di meja makan. Sambil berbincang bincang

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian berdua?" Tanya ayah Akio dengan penuh perhatian

"seperti biasa, tidak ada yang spesial" jawab Akio datar

"Ottosan, tadi aku ditawari oleh Riko untuk ikut Perlombaan Musik Festival ditaman sebelah stasiun" jawab Yui penuh semangat

"Memangnya perlombaan apa itu?" Tanya ayahnya lagi

"Lomba menyanyi sambil bermain gitar. Aku bersedia ikut loh Ottosan!" Yui tersenyum lebar

"wah Bagus tuh!" kata ayahnya bangga

"iya itu bagus daripada hanya berdiam diri dirumah tak punya kelebihan yang spesial, dan kerjaanya hanya tidur. Itukan menyusahkan" tambah ibu Yui dengan nada mengejek Akio. Akio hanya tertunduk

"I…ibu… apa apaan sih ibu ini?!" sentak lembut Yui kepada ibunya. Ibunya tidak menghiraukan sentakan Yui

"sudah sudah…lebih baik kita makan malam dulu" perintah ayah Akio

"baiklah! Itadakimasu!" teriak Yui

"ITTADAKIMASU!"

Setelah makan malam Yui dan Akio belajar di kamar. Akio agak sedikit terganggu oleh perkataan ibu tirinya tadi. Hatinya sesak, dan ia merasa selama ini tidak pernah berbuat salah. Akio selalu bertanya dalam hati Apa salah yang pernah ia perbuat pada ibu tirinya, sehingga membuat ibu tirinya sebegitu benci padanya. Tapi pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab. Setiap dia mencari jawabannnya dia tak bisa menemukannya.

Sedangkan Yui sibuk dengan gitar dan buku lagunya. Dia membolak balik terus halaman di buku itu.

"one-chan lagu mana yang seharusnya aku pakai dalam perlombaan ini?" Tanya Yui yang membubarkan lamunan Akio

"ah..emm yah terserah kau saja" jawab Akio datar

"Ayolah onee-chan berilah pendapatmu!" rayu Yui sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Akio

"hem besok sajalah!" jawab Akio dengan nada malas

"one-chan ayolah" Yui memandang mata Akio dengan penuh permohonan.

"ok, kau itu cocoknya menyanyikan lagu Goodbye days" asal jawab

"em lagu Goodbye days?. Gag pernah dengar" memasang wajah lugu. Padahal penyanyi lagu tersebut adalah idolanya

GUBRAKK. Akio jatuh dari tempat duduknya

"Dasar kau ini, masak tidak tahu.. Sana cari di internet. Temukan dan pelajari lagu itu, jangan kau kembali sebelum kau bisa menyanyikannya" usir Akio

"ok ok…" bergegas dia keluar kamar dan membuka internet

"hah dasar anak ini" gumam Akio, sambil membaringkan badannya.

Dihari cerah dan panas Yui dan Akio berangkat ke stasiun untuk pergi kesekolah. Setibanya di sekolah Yui langsung menemui Riko yang sedang duduk dibangku kelas

"Riko-chan ohaayo" sapa Yui kepada Riko

"yo" balas singkat dari Riko

"wah kau sudah daftarkan aku kan?" meletakkan tas

"hah? Ya belumlah rumah dan tempat pendaftarannya kan jauh" jawab Riko

"aaaaaaaaa Riko-chan. Kapan terakhir pendaftaran?"mengacak acak rambutnya

"hari ini pukul 5" datar Riko

"ya ampun aku nanti harus segera kesana"

"memangnya kau sudah tentukan lagunya?" Tanya Riko

"ya sudahlah… Yui gitu loh" sambil membusungkan dadanya

"apa?" Tanya Riko lagi

"Goodbye days" Yui senyum senyum sendiri.

"oh ya sudah" beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yui

"ah kau ini kenapa cuek?" berlari menghampiri Riko dan menjitaknya. Riko balik menjitak dan mereka saling menjitak

Bell pulang pun berbunyi Yui dan Akio seperti biasa bertemu di gerbang sekolah. Yui bergegas mengajak Yui untuk pulang dan mendaftar.

"ayoo one-chan cepat sebentar lagi tutup" sambil menarik tangan Akio dan berlari

"ah kau ini memperlakukan ku seperti hewan saja"

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Dan langsung ketempat pendafataran. Tempat pendaftaran mulai tutup. Tapi dengan rayuan maut dari Yui penjaga tersebut memperbolehkan Yui untuk mendaftar.

Sesampainya dirumah Yui langsung berlatih dan berlatih. Akio yang melihatnya pun ikut bahagia. Dia terus menyemangati berlatihh siang dan malam untuk performa yang maksimal.

Satu hari menjelang hari H di sekolah, tiba tiba Akio merasakan sakit yang hebat di kepalanya. Dan ia langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit. Akio belum sadarkan diri.

Keesokan harinya pada hari H Yui tetap berada dirumah sakit menunggu Akio, dia terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Akio. Dan ia merelakan hal yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini yaitu perlombaan yang merupaka jalan menuju keberhasilannya. Dan kesempatan itu hanya datang satu kali.

Ketika Yui keluar dari kamar Akio, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana ini, kita harus membayar semua ini. Tapi aku tak punya uang" keluh Ayah Akio terhadap Rizuka ibu Yui

"aku juga tidak tau lagi Saito?!" jawab Ibu tiri Akio dengan nada tak peduli

Yui yang mendengarkan keluhan ayah dan ibunya dan berfikir bagaimana cara menolong orangtuanya. Ia melihat kearah benda kesanyangannya pemberian terakhir dari Ayah kandungnya.

"aku harus menjualnya. Maafkan aku ottosan" kata Yui sambil berlari dengan membawa gitarnya.

Yui pergi ke pusat kota untuk menjual gitarnya. Dia berputar-putar mencari tempat yang mau membeli gitarnya dengan harga mahal. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan toko yang mau memberikan harga yang cukup mahal. Toko itu ternyata milik teman sekolahnya Riko

"Yui itu kau?" sambil menepuk punggung Yui

"ah Riko. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Yui sambil tersenyum pada Riko

"ini cabang toko ayahku."

"ini toko mu?!" Yui mengangakan mulutnya lebar

"ada perlu apa kau disini?"

"oh iya.. aku mau menjual gitar ini. Untuk pembayaran rumah sakit one-chan" Yui tersenyum lesu

"apa?! Kau menjualnya?. Bukannya ini hadiah dari otto kandungmu?" shock Riko. Yui mengangguk perlahan dan menteskan air mata

"aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya Riko!" tangisan Yui semakin keras. Riko menunduk

"hem iya aku tau perasaan mu. Baiklah kalau begitu ini uangnya"

Yui mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. Ia memberikan gitarnya pada Riko. Yui berlari ke rumah sakit dan memberikan uangnya pada ayahnya

"ini ottosan uang untuk pengobatan Onee-chan" sambil tersenyum kecil

"kau dapatkan darimana ini Yui"

"Dari gitar ku ottosan...aku menjualnya" meneteskan air mata.

"bukannya itu hadiah terakhir dari otto kandungmu Yui" menghapus air mata anaknya.

Yui memeluk ayahnya tirinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ayahnya pun dengan meneteskan air matanya membalas pelukan Yui.

Setelah 1 bulan lebih Akio berada dirumah sakit keadaannya mulai membaik. Dan ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Di rumah Akio langsung memeluk adiknya.

"Yui kau sedang apa? Mana gitarmu?"

"gitarku aku simpan ke tempat yang aman onee-chan"Yui menahan air mata yang akan mengalir ke pipinya. Dan membalas pelukan kakaknya.

Malam ini Akio memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Ibu tirinya tentang gitar Yui

"Okasan" panggil Akio dengan lembut. Ibunya hanya melirik menandakan bahwa dia merespon panggilan Akio

"okasan tau tidak dimana Yui menyimpan Gitarnya. Karena aku merasa ada yang aneh. Biasanya setiap sehabis makan malam dia selalu memegang gitarnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan perlombaannya Yui menang atau tidak?"

"semua itu hancur karena kau Akio" memukul kepala Akio. "dia meninggalkan perlombaan hanya untuk anak sakit sepertimu. Dan ia menjual hadiah pemberian terakhir dari Otto kandungnya hanya untukmu!" meninggalkan Akio yang membatu dan meneteskan airmata karena mendengarkan perkataan ibunya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan dari ibunya, hampir setiap hari dia pulang malam dan lupa meminum obat yang seharusnya diminum olehnya secara rutin. Dan itu membuat keadaannya semakin parah. Dia bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan atau delivery. Padahal pekerjaan itu sangat melelahkan. Tanpa menghiraukan kesehatannya yang sangat menurun drastis.

Disaat Yui tertidur Akio menghitung uang yang telah ia peroleh. Dan uangnya tersisa sedikit lagi untuk membelikan Yui gitar dan Akiopun tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya Akio terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Karena khawatir Yui bertanya keadaan kepada Akio.

"onee-chan kau baik-baik sajakan?" memperhatikan wajah Akio yang pucat.

"aku tidak papa aku sehat kok!" tersenyum menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

Karena Yui percaya pada kakaknya ia tidak mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

Malamnya sepulang bekerja Akio telah mengumpulkan cukup uang untuk membelikan Yui sebuah gitar dan tanpa menghiraukan sakit kepala yang semakin lama semakin mencerkamnnya. Ia langsung beranjak pergi .

Ditempat pembelian gitar, setelah semua dibungkus dan dihias sesuai pesanan, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit yang hebat dikepala. Dengan cepat pemilik toko itu langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dan menghubungi keluargannya

Disaat bersamaan Yui melihat dibawah bantal Akio ada sebuah obat yang masih utuh. Dengan cepat Yui langsung memanggil orangtuannya dan pergkerumah sakit segera

Dirumah sakit ayah Akio langsung bertemu dengan sang dokter.

"bagaimana keadaannya dok?" sambil menangis melihat Akio berbaring lemah.

"Sumimasen." Sambil membungkuk dihadapan Ayah Akio "Kami tidak bisa membantu lebih banyak lagi. Dan sepertinya anak anda tidak meminum obat yang kami berikan secara rutin. Waktunya hanya 1 minggu untuk bertahan hidup. Bila lebih dari 1 minggu hanya mukjizat Tuhan yang bisa." Meninggalkan Ayah Akio, Ibu Yui dan Yui menangis.

Bebrapa lama kemudian Akio siuman. Dan ia merengek untuk pulang.

"ottosan okasan aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku dirumah sakit, aku ingin melihat dunia lua sebelum aku mati, dan meninggalkan kalian. Dan aku juga ingin memberi salam terakhir pada semua" sambil tersenyum kecil dan membuat semua terenyuh. Dan memperbolehkannya

Hari-harinya dirumah dilakukan secara menyenangkan. Akio tersenyum gembira tanpa ada raut wajah sedih yang terlihat.

Tanpa terasa waktu itu telah datang Akio meninggalkan kita semua dengan tenang dan meninggalkan kenangan yang indah. Di untuk merelakannya pergi.

Dipemakaman hujan pun turun dengan deras, Awan juga ikut menangis menghantarkan Akio ke pangkuan Yang Maha Yui tak berhenti hentinya menangis dan memanggil nama Akio berharap Akio mau datang menemuinya.

Keesokan harinya Yui mendapat kiriman. Dan ia membukannya. Ia melihat Gitar yang tidak asing untuknya, dan setelah ia amati ternyata itu adala gitar yang dia jual. Gitar pemberian ayahnya sebagai hadiah terakhir. Dan ini juga hadiah terakhir dari Akio kakaknya.

Didalam tempat gitar tersebut ia menemukan sepucuk surat terakhir dari kakaknya yang berisi

Yui maafkan aku jikaku telah membuat kau merelakan gitar hadiah terakhir dari ayahmu. Dan gitar ini ku kembalikan sesuai janjiku pada Tuhan. Aku berjanji PadaNya akan mengembalikan gitar ini kepada sebelum aku dijemput olehNya. Jad, gitar ini hadah terakhir dari ayahmu juga terakhir dariku. Jangan menangis ya Yui aku selalu disampingmu, selamanya.

Ucapkan maafku pada okasan dan ottosan, karena telah meninggalkan mereka tanpa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk mereka.

Semoga kau menyukainya ya Yui jaga okasan dan ottosa dengan baik ya...

Selamat tinggal Yui...

Onee-chan

Akio Miozuka

Setelah membaca surat itu Yui meneteskan air mata.

"onee-chan. Terima kasih atas hadiah terakhirmu"

Yui memainkan gitarnya dan berjanji akan menjagannya dengan baik.


End file.
